


Family

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Rumbelle AU [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belle for Mayor, Bellefire – Relationship, Cloaking Spell, Deputy Ruby, Detective Story, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode AU: S02e19 Lacey, Episode AU: s02e20 The Evil Queen, Episode AU: s02e21 Second Star to the Right…, Episode AU: s02e22 …And Straight On ‘Til Morning, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genocide, Grandpastiltskin - Relationship - Freeform, Home Office Serum, Magic Cuff, Mayor French, Mention of the Dark Grail, Multiple Pov, Newspaper Article, Operation Chameleon – Rumbelle, Operation Praying Mantis – Swan Believer, Papafire - Relationship - Freeform, Regina’s tear, Sheriff Leroy, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Swan Believer - Relationship - Freeform, Swanfire – Relationship, Swordfighting, The Darling Children, The Home Office, The Jolly Roger, The Nevengers, The Trigger, magic beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: While Rumple tries to reconnect with his son, Belle suspects Neal’s fiancée Tamara is not what she seems.
Relationships: Aurora & Phillip (Once Upon a Time), Aurora/Mulan/Phillip (Once Upon a Time), Aurora/Phillip (Once Upon a Time), Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Belle, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Belle, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Greg Mendell | Owen Flynn & Tamara, Greg Mendell | Owen Flynn/Tamara, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Henry Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Rumbelle AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208568
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of present day events of Lacey and The Evil Queen.  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

Henry blew out the eleven candles on his birthday cake and his family, excluding Regina and Belle, cheered and clapped. Rumple leaned in close to his grandson. ‘And now, my boy, for your present. Pick one object from this shop. Anything you like.’

Henry smiled at his grandpa and looked around the pawnshop for something, then stopped and pointed at the display of fairy wands. ‘That.’ He took one and waved it around.

‘Alright, careful, buddy!’ Neal laughed, holding up his hands. ‘Wands are powerful.’

‘So how does it work?’ Henry asked Rumple, turning and nearly taking out his eye with the wand.

Rumple chuckled at his youthful enthusiasm. ‘Here, let me show you.’

Henry handed his grandpa the wand. Rumple waved it through the air, conjuring golden stars. Then suddenly, he flicked his wrist and turned Henry into a ceramic statue. Emma, Neal, and Snow made noises of shock and fear, and Charming cried, ‘Gold, why would you do that?!’

‘The prophecy,’ said Rumple calmly, remorseless in what he had done and what he was about to do. ‘The Seer said the boy would be my undoing. So I have no choice: I must be _his_.’

And with that, Rumple took his cane and smashed his grandson into a million –

Rumple awoke with a jolt and looked around in distress. He was in his bed. It was just a dream. He hadn’t really killed his grandson. His heart was racing, he was drenched in sweat and the image of the shattered Henry statue was still imprinted on his eyes. How fast a happy dream about his family could turn into a nightmare. Or a warning? He glanced at Belle who was sleeping sweetly beside him; her dreams untroubled and painless, unplagued by an evil subconscious.

Should he wake her? He glanced at the clock. It was one o’clock in the morning. No, he could hang on until morning. Though he couldn’t help cuddling in close to Belle, wrapping his arms around her while he spooned her. He felt Belle grip his arms and relax into him.

Rumple refused to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day Rumple watched on from the park gates as Neal and Henry played sword fighting. He had sort them out, partly to reassure himself that it _was_ all a dream and that Henry was alive and well, but also to sort out his own feelings.

When the dying Seer had told him all those years ago that a nameless boy would be his salvation and undoing Rumple had said with confidence that he would eliminate the threat. But knowing now that the boy was his own grandson, he was much less certain. The Dark One voiced hissed at him that blood or mud the boy was a threat to him. Yet when Rumple gazed at Henry he saw Baelfire shining out of him. He saw the boy who helped him save Belle, who helped him find his son and who had been genuinely concerned when his grandpa’s life was in peril. Rumple had always been fond of Henry and knowing he was family filled him with love and turmoil.

‘Seems like we both have been pushed to the side lines.’

Regina had arrived. She stood beside him, watching her own son just as forlornly.

‘What are you doing here?’ said Rumple, irritated at the interruption to his train of thought.

‘The real question is what's _your_ son doing with _mine_?’

Rumple smirked. ‘Oh that...’ He turned to Regina to gauge on her reaction. ‘That's right; you didn't get the birth announcement, did you? That's Henry's father.’

‘What?’ said Regina dangerously.

‘Do I have to spell it out for you? Miss Swan and my son–’

‘ _You're_ Henry's grandfather?’ Regina interrupted angrily.

‘Guess that makes us family! He's got my eyes, don't you think?’

Rumple walked away but Regina followed him. ‘ _You_ did this!’

‘Trust me, dearie, it was as much a shock to me as it is to you.’

‘ _No!_ You _must_ have known! When I adopted him, it was you who procured him for me. You expect me to believe that that was a coincidence?’

‘No, not coincidence. _Fate_. And apparently, fate has a sense of humour.’

Of course that depended on which side you were on. People only believed in fate when it worked on their favour or wanted something to blame for their shortcomings.

‘Fate,’ Regina muttered derisively. ‘So, you're playing the part of the loving grandpa now? They won't accept you, no matter what you do. Not your son, not any of them.’

‘We'll see.’

‘I've already seen, Gold. I've seen your dark heart and it always wins out. You always choose darkness.’

‘You think you know me, dearie. But you don't.’

‘I know you well enough. If your own son couldn't bring out the good in you, who will?’

Regina left the question hanging, leaving Rumple even more crippled by self-doubt than he was when he woke up. First the nightmare and now his oldest frenemy telling him that he was dark at heart.

He knew he wasn’t pure but he liked to think he possessed some semblance of restraint compared to his village slaughtering student. Unlike Regina, he didn’t make it his life’s mission to destroy everyone’s happiness, not just the happiness of the person who had destroyed it, out of resentment or pettiness or because he was in a bad mood that day. He didn’t deal for first-borns because he felt their parents didn’t deserve children when he couldn’t have his own child, but rather to test them to see if they deserved to be parents if they were willing to give up their child for personal gain. He even, on very rare occasions, tried to tell those desperate souls to think carefully about making a deal, checking if they truly understand the terms of the deal and the price. And he only attacked those who had hurt him or his loved ones directly.

Now he was faced with both a loved one and a threat.

_If your own son couldn't bring out the good in you, who will?_

When Rumple entered the library Belle was finishing putting up a ‘WELCOME’ banner in preparation for the library’s reopening. He knocked on the door and smiled when Belle looked around.

‘Hey.’ Belle smiled in greeting, stepping down from the step ladder. She gestured up at the sign. ‘What d’you think?’

‘Beautiful work,’ Rumple complimented.

‘Thank you. Reckon I could actually open today.’

‘That’s excellent news.’

Belle came over for a kiss. ‘Did you see your son?’

‘From afar. Playing with his boy.’

‘Did you talk to him?’

Rumple shook his head. ‘I didn’t want to spoil their fun with presence. Bae and I agreed that we’d engage on his terms. I have a lot to make up for.’ He sat down at one of the tables and twisted his hands together. ‘Belle?’ he said hesitantly, staring at his clasped hands. ‘Am I a good man?’

Belle blinked ‘What?’

‘Do you think I’m a good man?’ Rumple asked again.

‘I _know_ you’re a good man,’ said Belle confidently.

‘Seems you’re the only one…’

'I don't think that's true. What about Henry?'

'Before we knew we were related he saw me as the two dimension villain the Dark One who, like his Evil Queen adoptive mother, believed we deserved to be defeated by the heroes.'

'And now he knows your his grandfather, he told you that heartfelt story to keep you fighting because he didn't want to lose you. He doesn't see you as the Dark One.'

'He's young, he'll learn.' 

Sensing something else was going on; Belle sat down next to him. ‘What’s brought all this on?’

‘I had a nightmare last night,’ said Rumple quietly.

‘I thought the Dark One doesn’t sleep?’

‘Apparently the news hasn’t reached Mr Gold. And I can sleep if I choose. Anyway, in the dream I… I hurt someone. Something of a danger to me, though they don’t know it. And I took pleasure in doing it.’

‘And you’re afraid you’ll give in to your dark impulses,’ said Belle, understanding what was really worrying him.

‘I’m afraid of hurting someone, that’ll push Bae away for good. Regina says my dark heart always wins out.’

‘Says the Evil Queen.’ Belle placed her hand on his wrist. ‘Rumple, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You won’t hurt anyone.’

Rumple finally turned to look at Belle. ‘How can you be so sure?’

‘Because the fact that you’re worried about letting the darkness win is exactly how I know you won’t let it.’

‘I just don’t want to mess things up. Again.’

‘What things? You’re doing great. Oh Rumple. When are you going to see yourself the way I see you? Your heart is true and full of love. That’s more powerful than any curse. I have faith in you, Rumple. More than anyone or anything. It’ll turn out all right in the end. You’ll see.’

Rumple smiled, feeling much better. ‘What would I do with you?’

‘You’ll always have me,’ Belle promised. ‘We promised forever. Nothing can keep us apart.’

Rumple remained silent, the happy bubble suddenly burst.

‘What?’

He had to tell her about the prophecy. ‘There is one thing,’ he admitted.

‘What is it?’

‘Immortal means to live forever; it doesn't mean one can't be killed. There was a prophecy that… _someone_ might be my undoing.’

‘Do you… do you know who this someone is?’

Rumple nodded.

‘But you haven’t done anything to… stop them?’

‘It's complicated. Something's standing in my way.’

‘You care about this person,’ Belle realised.

‘The Seer’s predictions were never wrong. All the evidence points to this person. They will be my undoing. Unless I be theirs.’

He saw Belle worry her bottom lip, her brow creased.

‘What?’

‘Have you considered you’re actually going to cause the thing you’re trying to prevent? What if you trying to stop them from being your undoing, is what _makes_ them your undoing? So maybe the best thing to do is nothing?’

Silence.

‘Just don’t do anything you might regret.’

‘But what if I do nothing and it still happens? What if no matter what I do, it’ll still come to pass?’

‘I may not know much about prophecies, but I do know that the future isn’t always what it seems. You told me the future is a puzzle you have to solve. You’ve only been given one piece. And you haven’t seen the whole picture. You don’t know what makes them turn. How do you know if they’re in their right mind? Or even if it’s even them and not an imposter? The only question you need to ask yourself is this: are they a threat to you _now_? Have they given any sign they want to hurt you or me or Bae?’

Rumple thought of Henry and how he’d told him that beautiful story about him being a good father in an attempt to help him keep fighting. ‘…no.’

Belle smiled encouragingly. ‘Then maybe don’t give them a reason to. Don’t act until you’ve got all the information. Don’t tempt fate. Here and now is what matters. We’ll face the future together. It’s going to be okay, Rumple. You’re going to be okay.’

Rumple moistened his lips. ‘I hope so.’

Belle was organizing books when she received another visitor. Tamara had come in.

‘Hello?’ said Tamara.

‘Hi,’ said Belle putting the pile of books on the trolley and coming over to greet her.

‘We haven’t properly met. I’m Tamara.’

‘Neal’s fiancée. I remember.’

They shook hands.

‘Or the son of Rumplestiltskin,’ Tamara added with a laugh.

‘Oh, of course. How’re you finding it?’

‘Well, it certainly came as a surprise,’ Tamara admitted. ‘And seeing adult Pinocchio turn into a real boy was… you know. Oh!’

Tamara had dropped her bag, the contents of it spilling onto the floor.

‘Here. Let me help,’ said Belle already bending down to catch a pot of foundation rolling across the floor.

Belle helped Tamara pick up her things. Then she found herself staring at a list of the townspeople’s names and their Enchanted Forest counterparts:

_Mary Margaret – Snow White_

_David – Prince Charming_

_Regina – Queen_

_Mr. Gold – Rumplestiltskin_

_Archie – Jiminy Cricket_

_Mother Superior – Blue Fairy_

_Marco – Geppetto_

Belle didn’t have a chance to read the whole list before Tamara took it back, almost snatching it out of her hand. ‘Just trying to get my head around things,’ she explained. ‘What’s your name?’

Belle hesitated for a fraction of a second. ‘Lacey.’

‘Lacey,’ said Tamara. Did she believe her? ‘Not Belle?’

‘No,’ said Belle shortly. ‘That’s my sister’s curse name. My name’s Laurette. Laurette Bimbette. Claudette, Paulette and I are triplets.’

‘I haven’t seen your sisters.’

‘They were nuns under the curse. I guess since they’ve woken up they’ve found a higher calling.’

‘And who were you in the Enchanted Forest?’

‘No one important. I was a barmaid in Gaston’s kingdom. Then when I came here I was a scantily clad barfly. Racy Lacey they call me.’

‘Oh. I thought you might have been _the_ Belle. You know; Beauty and the Beast. I mean, this library, having a thing for the town monster-’

‘Plenty of people love books. And Rumplestiltskin’s not a monster. Why are you asking all these questions?’

‘Just trying to get a sense of the town,’ said Tamara casually. ‘Well, I best be off. Very nice to meet you… Lacey.’

Tamara departed, leaving Belle feeling uneasy. This wasn’t just a culture shocked woman trying to get her head around a town full of fairy tale characters. This was something much more sinister. She could sense it.

Rumple went back to the park. Father and son were still playing together. He watched as Henry toppled backwards onto the grass, unbalanced by Neal’s bind as pushed back Henry’s sword with his own. Both were laughing as Neal pulled Henry to his feet.

‘Centre of gravity, Henry,’ Rumple called, causing Henry and Neal to look round. ‘That’s the first thing you forget in a fight, and it can be used against you.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Neal asked.

‘Slow day at the shop, Belle’s preparing to reopen her library, thought I’d come and see how things were going with you two.’

‘Dad’s teaching me to sword fight,’ said Henry enthusiastically.

‘So I see,’ Rumple chuckled. ‘You’ll be a dragon slayer like your Grandpa Charming yet, Henry.’

‘Wanna see my moves, Grandpa?’ asked Henry raising his sword ready to do battle.

‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Henry,’ said Neal.

‘Because I’m a lame old man?’ said Rumple, leaning on his cane with both hands.

‘Well you do have an… edge,’ Neal reminded him.

‘I see. Well…’ Rumple picked up spare wooden sword. ‘Let’s see what the best of the Stiltskin line can do. Father and son verses Mr Gold. No magic. I’ll even fight with my limp. But if either of you two gentlemen have a problem with this, please, feel free to walk away now.’

Henry and Neal looked at each other, then raised their own swords.

‘Likewise,’ said Neal flourishing his sword.

‘Any last words?’ said Henry to Rumple, pointing his sword at him in a combative pose.

Rumple smiled then sighed theatrically. ‘I will cut you to ribbons.’

All three Stiltskin’s locked wooden swords.

‘Such mediocrity,’ said Neal as they walked in a wide circle, sword pointed at his father, all previous reluctance gone as they got caught up in the game. ‘Let your sword do the talking, sir!’

‘I will. It will be loquacious to a fault!’ said Rumple, swinging his sword and dodging Henry’s blow

‘Ha-ha! Take that!’ Henry cried.

Rumple and Henry locked swords. His grandson was quite good. He recognized Charming’s style in there, but there was a little of Bae there too. ‘Good. Now loosen your grip,’ he told Henry. ‘You’re holding it like a street fighter. Or a pirate.’

Henry loosened his grip. He parried Rumple’s blow better.

‘Better,’ Rumple praised.

Eventually Neal disarmed his father, sending his sword high into the air and Henry caught it. ‘Brave effort, old man. But no match for us. And now, you have no weapon.’

Rumple looked afraid for a split second. Then he tugged the handle of his cane revealing a hidden sword. Neal and Henry didn’t expect that. They regarded him warily for moment, before Rumple turned the metal into wood. All three started to laugh. The fight recommenced.

After nearly an hour, during which each had managed to floored or disarmed or got floored by the other, they decided to call it a draw. Particularly after Rumple, lying on his back in the grass with Henry’s sword plunged under his armpit, feigning an overly dramatic death scene.

‘Bleugh!’ Rumple stuck out his tongue, eyes rolling into his head. Neal chuckled at his over –yet playful – acting. ‘Blood! Blood! Bloooood!’ Rumple groaned, miming blood squirting everywhere. ‘And… death!’

He fell back onto the grass, playing dead, gripping his grandson’s sword which had dealt him that fatal blow.

Henry crouched at his head. ‘Grandpa? You’re not dead.’

Rumple’s eyes flew open, ‘No!’

Henry jumped but started to laugh along with Rumple.

‘All right, Showman, you’re milking it now,’ said Neal, holding out his hand and helping Rumple to his feet. Though he couldn’t help smiling

They watched while Henry played swords with de-aged August.

‘Henry’s a fast learner,’ said Rumple. ‘He’ll make a fine knight.’

‘Yeah,’ Neal agreed quietly.

Rumple glanced at Neal. ‘You’re doing a good job with him. Truly.’

Neal snorted. ‘Yeah, three days, a lifetime that’s the same thing.’

‘And you’re still here.’ Rumple looked away. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude on your father-son time.’

‘S’okay.’ Neal swallowed and prodded at a bit of grass with his foot. ‘It… felt good. Almost felt like… the old days.’

Rumple smiled reminiscently. ‘Chasing fireflies in the woods. Searching for elves. You used to get so muddy. All the injured animals you used to bring home. And me assuring you that salamander tails will grow back.’

Neal looked at him. ‘How d’you remember stuff like that?’

‘I’m your father. I’ve lived longer than I can remember. But I never wanted to forget a second of our time together. Forget my purpose. It’s why I never healed my leg when I brought magic here. I did it for you, so that you wouldn’t grow up fatherless. I got branded a coward for it but it was worth it.’

‘It takes courage to drive a sledge hammer into your own foot. And live in a village that hates you for my sake.’ Neal smiled wistfully. ‘Remember when I was small… it was a night during the Ogres War… this terrible noise… horse’s hooves thundering down the dusty path… I crawled into your bed and said “papa, I’m afraid”. And you said…’

‘“Don’t worry, son. Everything’s going to be fine”. And you smiled at me.’

Neal nodded. ‘Because I knew everything was going to be fine. As long as I had you.’

‘You know that was the happiest moment of my life. For the first time ever, I felt like a man. That I could truly look after you alone. Until I discovered this…’ Rumple took out the dagger. ‘It turned me into a monster, obsessed with power, when all I really needed was you. Your love.’ He stowed the dagger away. ‘I searched for years. From Wonderland to Neverland. From magic beans to silver slippers –’

‘You were in Neverland?’ Neal interrupted suddenly.

Rumple nodded. ‘Realm of the Lost Boys. It was a long shot, but I had to try…’

Neal stared of into the distance, remembering his time in Neverland and the day that would’ve changed everything had he known. ‘It wasn’t a dream…’

The change in his son’s tone made Rumple look round. ‘Bae?’ When he didn’t answer Rumple thought it was because he didn’t use his chosen name. ‘Neal?’

When Neal spoke his eyes were suddenly over bright. All at once he was the fourteen year old boy who just wanted his father. ‘Before I came here… I ended up in Neverland. I was living in a cave. Hiding from Pan. Then one night… I heard… you. It was your voice… calling my name. And I thought… “you’ve come for me”. Then I ran into Pan and he told me I was hearing things. Thinking I heard my papa, because I _wanted_ you to be here. It makes sense for us to dream about the things we’ve lost and the things we hoped for, like my papa coming to find me.’

Rumple’s eyes widened. Baelfire _was_ in Neverland all those years ago! He had travelled there on a whim. Peter Pan had tried to lure his son there before, was it so impossible that he had succeeded? Rumple remembered calling for Bae as he traipsed through the endless jungle. He still remembered the leap of his heart when he heard his son’s voice answer him. Calling for his papa. He had run like a madman after the ghostly voice of his boy, hope and adrenaline coursing through him at the thought of seeing Baelfire, gathering him up in his arms, apologise endlessly for breaking their deal and vow to never let him go again. And when he had finally located the source he found… a conch shell mimicking the sound of Baelfire’s voice calling for him. He had been so disappointed and enraged he had gripped the shell so hard that it shattered.

Now he realised that Peter Pan had used the conch shell to lead him in the wrong direction. They could’ve been reunited there and then. But Pan had kept them apart and tricked Bae into thinking it wasn’t real, that it was a cruel trick of the island to keep him trapped there and believe that his father had truly abandoned him.

Pan had tricked them both – again.

‘You were there,’ said Rumple faintly. ‘I was so close…’

Neal sniffed and tried to compose himself. ‘I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I’d wake up and remember how you left me behind. You left your own son behind for the power of the dagger. That was when I stopped.’

‘Stopped what?’

‘Marking the days I’d been trapped there. I counted days until counting seemed pointless. Because you were never going to come for me.’

Rumple had tears in his eyes as he listened. ‘And I did,’ he said sadly. He shook his head, understanding mingling with his sadness. ‘But it was too late. You were already grown up; having to navigate your way through a strange world. Alone. And now you’re never going to love me again. Or forgive me.’

‘Would you?’

Rumple shook his head, thinking of his own father and how he had made it clear that his own son was holding him back and tossed him away for eternal youth, free of responsibility. ‘No. I never forgave my father. And you shouldn’t have to forgive yours. But I’m sorry, son. I’m so sorry, Bae.’

‘You really came to Neverland?’ Neal asked.

Rumple nodded. ‘Hook had stolen the magic bean I bartered for. If not for him, I would have found you sooner. But eventually I had my shadow take me there.’

‘You killed mother.’

Neal hadn’t meant for that to come out. At the time he had been too upset with finding out Hook was the man who tore apart his family, who had used him to find out how to kill his father and discovering after all these years that his mother abandoned him, but he had to know. He wondered if his father would lie; try to justify murdering his mother.

‘…yes,’ said Rumple quietly.

‘She abandoned me. She wasn’t killed by pirates.’

‘That was when I found out she left willingly. I think I still would’ve told you the same story.’

‘So you killed her?’

‘I was angry that she abandoned you and I wanted to know why. She said she let her misery cloud her judgement. She was miserable, so miserable she left her own son for a life of adventure with her pirate lover… because she never loved me.’

‘She said that to you.’

Rumple nodded again. The memory still pierced him like an icy knife. ‘That was when I ripped her heart out.’

‘I knew she was a bitch to you but I always thought she loved. I thought she must have when she married you.’

‘I regretted it afterwards.’

‘Did you?’

‘Yes. And not because it set Hook on a path of revenge that hurt the people I care about. Even if Milah never loved me, I loved her.’

‘Hook said she regretted leaving me,’ Neal told him. ‘That she thought of coming back when I was older.’

‘Would you have gone with her?’ Rumple asked, trying not to betray his fear of the answer.

‘No,’ said Neal gruffly. ‘If she thought she made a mistake she should’ve come back straight away. She shouldn’t have left at all. She should’ve spent more time at home with her son then at the tavern. She should’ve told the truth. If she made me choose between you and her? I’d have chosen you. You were there for me. She let me go without looking back. You let me go… but you came back. You regretted it?’

Rumple nodded vigorously. ‘The moment I let you go,’ he said sincerely. ‘I dedicated my life to finding you. However long it took. I vowed to do nothing else. That I’d love nothing else. Until you were in my arms again.’

Neal grinned. ‘But you didn’t count on Belle, did you?’

Rumple snorted. ‘No. No more than you counted on Emma Swan…’ He hesitated. ‘She’s still in love with you.’

‘What?’ said Neal taken aback.

‘When Emma told me you were engaged to Tamara. She looked like Charming, on seeing his dead love in the glass coffin.’

Neal saw what his father was getting at. ‘Emma and I –’

‘Of course, I suspected that the flame hadn’t quite gone out.’

‘Look we’re getting on fine, don’t spoil it.’

‘Are you sure you can’t –’

‘Stop.’

‘You still love her.’

‘I broke her heart so she could break your curse and find her family. Tamara, even finding out where I’m really from, still wants to be with me. Do you think it’s right to throw her aside for –’

‘The mother of your child.’

‘– who I haven’t seen in a decade and is still mad at me. I made a vow to Tamara.’

‘Spoken like a man of honour,’ said Rumple.

‘But you don’t agree.’

‘I would just say one thing: Marriage is a long business. Now you may love forty, fifty years with one of these women. Just make sure it’s with the right one.’

At that moment Henry came over, breaking the tension. ‘Hey, Grandpa. Dad and I were going to get cones. Wanna come?’

More than anything, Rumple thought. But with half a glance at Neal he decided to quit while he was ahead and still on speaking terms with his son, particularly as he was treading on thin ice talking about his feelings for Emma.

‘Maybe another time, Henry,’ said Rumple apologetically. ‘However I will leave you with a parting gift.’ He waved his hand and conjured Bae’s brown leather ball from the shop. ‘I think you and your father can find a use for this.’

‘I remember this ball. Was this my dad’s?’ asked Henry.

Rumple nodded.

‘You kept it,’ said Neal who recognized his childhood ball instantly.

‘I kept everything,’ said Rumple. ‘Here you go.’ He handed the ball to Henry.

‘Thanks!’

‘You’re very welcome.’

While Henry practiced his ball skills with his father’s leather ball, Rumple turned to Neal, ‘Thank you for letting me be a part of this. I know you only let me join in because Henry asked, but…’

‘I meant it,’ said Neal. ‘Today was good. You should join us for training. Sort out your footwork.’

‘I’ll show you footwork!’

Rumple playfully kicked Neal, who dodged out of the way, laughing as he re-joined Henry. Rumple smiled after his son and grandson and breathed a sigh of relief.

Rumple was still grinning happily when he entered his shop. And parting the curtain, he found Belle waiting for him in the backroom, sitting on the bed.

‘Hey,’ said Belle. ‘How did it go?’

‘Fine,’ said Rumple. ‘Bae invited me back for another sword practice with him and Henry.’

Belle smiled excitedly. ‘That’s great!’

‘Progress. I hope.’

‘Well you certainly had fun,’ Belle commented as Rumple removed his suit jacket and saw the back of his shirt was covered in mud and grass.

Rumple sat down next to her, removed his shoes and socks and stretched out his bad leg with a groan. He grimaced. His leg was throbbing. It had not taken well to the day’s activities, what with running around the park and putting far too much weight on it. It was going to hurt like hell tomorrow.

‘Salve?’

‘Please.’

Belle retrieved a jar from the shelf, pulled his leg onto her lap, rolled up his trouser leg to his knee, spread the honey-smelling salve over her palms and began to massage his scarred leg. Rumple moaned in pleasure. The salve felt heavenly as were Belle’s gentle hands. It didn’t take away the pain, but it cooled the red-hot throbbing, dulling it.

‘Thank you, sweetheart. Oh, I’m getting old.’

‘No you’re not. Because that means I’m getting old.’

‘Rest assured, Belle, when we’re grey, toothless, flabby and gone to seed, you’ll still be the more attractive one.’

‘Thank you…’ Belle bit her lip. ‘Neal’s fiancée came into the library today. Tamara.’

‘Oh yes?’ said Rumple, pulling his trouser leg back down after its massage.

‘I don’t trust her.’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t worry. They’re never going to get married. Not while Neal still holds a torch to Emma.’

‘She’s making a list,’ said Belle clearly, making it clear this wasn’t about disapproval of his son’s choice of wife. ‘Our names were on it.’

Rumple registered the seriousness and the worry in Belle’s face. ‘I’m guessing from the expression on your face it wasn’t a wedding list.’

Belle shook her head. ‘It was our Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke counterparts. She started questioning me about who I was. I told her I was Lacey, but I don’t think she believed me.’

Rumple frowned. ‘Who the hell is _Lacey_?’

‘Laurette Bimbette’s curse persona. Barfly in Storybrooke. Barmaid in the Enchanted Forest. It’s not important. Rumple, I think she’s cataloguing us. Should we tell Neal?’

‘No,’ said Rumple at once. ‘Without proof he’ll think we’re trying to break up his nuptials. Especially as I’ve told him Emma’s still in love with him. For all we know Neal helped Tamara write that list.’

‘That’s even worse. What if she’s using him to find out stuff about us? Not to mention, the day she comes to town August was attacked. He tried to warn us about “she”. What if Tamara’s the “she” he was talking about?' Belle sighed. 'Neal won’t believe me.’

‘I believe you,’ Rumple assured her. ‘But if we’re going to throw about accusations about his bride-to-be, we need to be sure. We need evidence.’

Belle perked up and the prospect of the two of them investigating Tamara, like in one of her crime novels. ‘Detective Story Weaver?’

‘Perhaps just Detective Story on this one,’ said Rumple apologetically. ‘As I say, I don’t want Neal to think I’m stirring the pot because of Miss Swan. Maybe Pongo should sit this one at too. An excited Dalmatian might attract attention. All the same, don’t so this alone. And if you run into any trouble, just say my name three times.’

‘Rumplestiltskin’s a bit long and too obvious. Maybe we should have a safe word.’

‘Well if we’re going into safe words and espionage, why don’t we give our little Operation a name?’

Belle smiled. ‘Your grandson’s rubbing off on you. What did you have in mind?’

Rumple considered, marvelling inwardly that he was actually giving this serious thought. Knowing Henry, this would be about keeping Storybrooke secret. He’d want something like the town, something that hides in plain sight.

‘Operation Chameleon.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the Home Office got scraped as soon as A&E got the rights to do the Neverland arc, so in this version it isn't run by Peter Pan. Greg and Tamara talk about how they "cleansed" this world of magic that had found it's way over before Storybrooke. I decided to take the Home Office's mission to destroy all magic a step further. 
> 
> And it makes more sense for Tamara being the one researching ways to destroy magic rather than Neal, who just wanted to get away from it - looking at you, writers! And we'll discovered what happened to Tamara to make her hate magic.

Belle headed over to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. She and Rumple had spent the night going over preparations for Operation Chameleon. Rumple had even taught her how to pick a lock. They had also agreed on a safe word for Belle to use if she got into any trouble and need to be extracted out, to which Rumple, wherever he was, would magic her out upon hearing it.

So, armed with her lock picking tools on loan from Rumple, a little torch and her flip camera phone, Belle set off to find out what Tamara was really up to.

On the way there she ran into Regina. Or rather on walking past each other en route to their destinations, Regina decided to stop her by saying loudly, ‘So did your beastly lover have fun with my son yesterday?’

Belle stopped and looked back. ‘Well… I can’t speak for Henry or his father, but Rumple seemed to think it went well.’

‘Oh yes,’ said Regina with a twisted smile. ‘“His father”. Absent from Henry’s life for eleven years, he’s back a few days and he thinks he knows my own son better than I do. And Rumple thinks he can play doting grandpa after abandoned his own son and almost let mine die of poison apple just to get his magic back.’

Belle didn’t know who or what had upset her, but she wasn’t going to bear the brunt of Regina’s temper because she was unlucky enough to cross her path during whatever vindictive mood she was in. Regina seemed determined to get herself worked up, like she was deliberately seeking a fight.

‘Regina, if you’ve got something to say –’

‘I just think it’s remarkable how the Stiltskin’s think they can just squeeze me out,’ Regina snapped. ‘They have no right. What have they ever done for my son, huh?’

‘Regina, Neal didn’t know Henry existed. If he didn’t know how was Rumple supposed to know.’

‘Well he didn’t need to know, did he? And Emma didn’t even think about Henry until he came to Boston to find her. And Rumple – he could see the future! Of all the baby’s in all the world and he gives me the son of the Saviour and the son of the Dark One. He carries the lineage of the man who made me the Evil Queen and the woman who would break my curse and destroy all I hold dear. I’ve done a great job with Henry, all by myself, when his own family didn’t want him, and I will not be muscled out by a bunch of hypocrites!’

Belle sighed in exasperation. And she thought breaking into someone’s room was going to be the most stressful thing she did today.

‘Okay if you just stopped me to start a fight, I’m not going to have this conversation with you,’ said Belle, making it clear she had no desire to indulge her in her temper tantrum. ‘Good day.’

But Regina wasn’t just going to let Belle walk away while she was expressing her feelings.

‘He’ll think it’ll make a difference? Hiding his true nature from his son? He’ll never forgive him.’

‘Maybe not,’ said Belle, turning back to her. ‘But he’s still trying. What about you? Given up on your quest for revenge yet?

Regina glared at her. ‘Never.’

‘You know, you should talk to Captain Hook. You’d get on like a ship on fire.’

‘I’ve tried, Belle. But they’ll never see me as anything but the Evil Queen.’

‘Then stop acting like her. Start being Regina. Don’t let Cota ruin all the progress you’ve made.’

‘It’s too late.’

‘What does that mean?’

Regina gave Belle a quick appraising look before accepting that she really didn’t know what she was talking about. ‘The Charmings… They’ve been growing magic beans. They’re going to leave and take Henry away from me. They’re going to take him to the Enchanted Forest without me.’

‘You don’t know that,’ said Belle, deciding to lay aside the news that the Charmings had obtained magic beans, no doubt from Tiny the giant. ‘Maybe we're all going and they just haven't told you yet?’

‘It was hidden behind a cloaking spell! I heard them: either they’ll leave me behind or I can come with them but be imprisoned forever in Rumplestiltskin’s old cell – put on display like some evil panda.’

‘I think Henry will have something to say about that. Despite how you treated him for the first ten years of his life and cursing an entire town, he still stopped an angry mob from hurting his mother.’

Regina shook her head sadly. ‘He sees me as a villain. The Evil Queen, which they made me. And I don't want to be that anymore.’

‘Then stop,’ said Belle again, as if it was the obvious answer in the world. ‘You have a choice, Regina. You know the difference between good and evil, the same as Rumple does. And he’s got an extra devil on his shoulder whispering in his ear. It’s your choice whether or not to listen to yours. We make ourselves who we are. If you truly love Henry, if you want a future with him, then you know what to do.’

‘And what’s that?’

Belle rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, I don’t know. _You're_ his mother. That's _your_ job. So _you_ figure it out.’

Belle turned her back on Regina and marched off to the B&B. Rumple was sorting himself out so Regina should do the same.

She saw Neal and Tamara eating together in Granny’s and sat at the breakfast bar with her back to them, watching them in the mirror while she sipped her cup of coffee. The second they got up to leave Belle headed straight for the door that led to Granny’s B&B. She had to be fast, she had no idea how long they would be gone for. Locating Room 8, she knelt at the doorknob and set about trying to pick the lock. Just as Rumple told her, _it’s all about the tumblers_.

‘Belle?’

Emma’s surprised voice made Belle jump. She sprang to her feet and attempted to hide her tools behind her back. ‘Nothing!’ Even to Belle that was the oldest, guiltiest and worse excuse in the history of getting caught red-handed.

‘Were you trying to break into Dad and Tamara’s room too?’ said Henry eagerly.

‘Too?’ Belle repeated.

‘We’re looking for proof that Tamara’s evil,’ said Henry proudly. ‘Operation Praying Mantis.’

Belle smiled, relaxing now she knew she wasn’t about to be arrested for breaking and entering. ‘Your grandpa named ours Operation Chameleon.’

‘Aw, why didn’t _I_ think of that? Brilliant! Of course! Chameleon’s always hide in plain sight – it’s their thing!’

‘Okay, guys,’ said Emma, looking furtively over her shoulder, ‘seeing as we’re acting like common buglers, I suggest we get out of plain view.’ Emma started to pick the lock.

‘Where’s grandpa?’ Henry asked Belle.

‘Still recovering from your playtime yesterday. I heard you had fun.’

‘It was great! He taught me some new moves! Maybe when we go back to the Enchanted Forest he can teach me magic too!’

‘Maybe.’

‘Once we find proof about Tamara, I guess the wedding’s off?’ Henry said to Emma.

Ah, Belle thought awkwardly. The youth were resilient and optimistic, but they always did see the world in black and white.

‘Henry,’ said Emma quietly. ‘Neal and I are not getting back together. You know that, right?’

‘I mean, once he’s single, it could happen,’ said Henry confidently. ‘Thrown together, moonlight, wine… Right, Belle?’

‘Um…’ Belle looked between Henry and Emma. Oh how not to quash Henry’s dream too bluntly and not paint Emma into a corner. ‘Why – why don’t we focus on Tamara and let things play out as they ought? If you’re too busy looking ahead you can’t see what’s happening here and now.’

‘Thanks, Belle,’ said Emma gratefully. ‘But for the record, Henry, I am onto Tamara for other reasons, not because she’s with Neal, okay?’

‘Still talking about him,’ Henry muttered smugly to Belle.

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Emma stopped Henry and Belle from entering. ‘Unh-unh! Unh-unh! You guys gotta be the lookout. Belle, you signal Henry if anyone’s coming and, Henry, you let me know.’

 **‘** But – but what do I do? Whistle?’ said Henry.

 **‘** No, that's too obvious. You gotta hit the door. You know, like, just like...’ Emma thumped the door, ‘like, kick it like you're bored. Like...’ She kicked the door twice. ‘Or, like, stumble into it.’ She stumbled into the door like she was drunk. ‘Like, oh, I'm... you know? Just hit the door, okay?’

‘Hit the door.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Got it. Now go.’

While Emma sifted through Neal and Tamara’s things in the room, Belle kept a watch up the corridor while Henry paced outside the door. Then, much sooner than she anticipated, Neal reappeared without Tamara.

‘Neal!’ said Belle loudly.

Henry hurried kicked the door to alert Emma.

‘Oh hey, Belle,’ said Neal. ‘Are you here to see me?’

‘I just wondered how things went with you and Rumple yesterday?’ said Belle.

‘Fine I guess, but – Henry?’

For Henry had unfortunately poked his head around the corner.

‘Hey, Buddy. What…’

‘Uh…’ said Henry, kicking the back of his foot into the door.

Neal looked between Belle and Henry. ‘Oh, hell no. I taught her that. Emma!’

Belle’s face reddened at the look Neal gave her, deucing correctly that she was part of this too, before pushing his way into the room to confront Emma, Henry following close behind. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, dislodging her earring in the process which rolled away under the door of Room 7 next door. Belle knocked on the door. No reply. She tried the handle and found the door was unlocked. Pushing it open she spotted her earring on the carpet. She picked it up and was about to leave when she saw something that distracted her completely.

Directly opposite her was an enormous board with a map of Storybrooke covered in lines of red string and photographs of Regina Mills, the biggest of which had written across it in big red felt tip: _the Evil Queen_. Closing the door behind her Belle moved closer to examine the board. The red lines indicated spots in Storybrooke where magic had been witnessed, most notably by Regina, accompanied by photographic evidence. Regina and Cora creating a fireball outside Mr Gold’s Pawnshop, Regina conjuring another fireball in the forest, Regina ripping Snow White’s heart out on the porch of her mansion, Regina halfway turning back into herself from masquerading as a fisherman down the docks and Regina standing in a garden near George’s Tavern with Henry, holding a spell book in one hand whilst passing the other over her son’s face; the slight ripple in the air clearly showing she was casting some sort of spell on him.

Rumple was right; Regina was _not_ a subtle woman.

And Regina had a stalker.

Even if Tamara wasn’t investigating Storybrooke, someone else _definitely_ was. And there was only one other outsider in this town. Greg Mendell.

Belle whipped out her phone and took a picture. She looked around and spotted a folder on the dressing table. The black cover was emblazoned with the golden title: _Home Office_. And judging by the circular picture of a fairy with a gold diagonal line across it, like a pest controller, Belle knew this wasn’t the government Home Office, unless they’d introduced a new department. The folder was huge and too easily noticed to be taken, so Belle flipped through the pages, hurriedly taking pictures with her phone, hardly registering what she was seeing – graphs, official looking documents, dossiers, research printed off the internet or photocopied from library books or newspapers – and just praying that the picture quality was clear enough when she reviewed them later.

Then a newspaper cutting, opposite a page for August W. Booth, alias: Pinocchio, made her stop. The article dating back to the early 1900s was captioned:

_MISSING DARLING CHILDREN: ‘TAKEN BY THE FAIRIES’?_

The black and white picture showed four children; three boys and a girl. One boy had glasses and was wearing a top hat, a little boy sat next to him clutching a teddy bear, their older sister held a book ‘ _The Sorcerer’s Apprentice and Other Stories_ ’ on her lap and the eldest of the three boys was stroking the family dog; a large newfoundland that appeared to be wearing a nursemaid hat.

Beneath the photograph were the words: _The Darling Children, from left to right: John Napoleon (aged 8), Michael Nicholas (aged 4), Wendy Moira Angela (aged 13) and adopted brother Baelfire (aged 14), petting Nana._

Belle stared at the boy on the far right with a mop of dark hair and dark eyes, dressed in a suit. So this was Baelfire after Rumple lost him. He was a very handsome boy. And the Darling family had taken him in when he’d found himself lost in the Land Without Magic. And if the Darlings were real that meant Neverland must be real too. That would certainly account for Neal’s comment about being nearly over two hundred years old and it definitely explained how he knew Captain Hook.

To the right of this picture was another of the suspected kidnapper last seen at the nursery window: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN? Though the artist’s drawing based on the parents description didn’t lead much in the way of identification other than being male. Just a shadowy figure with piercing white eyes.

The sound of approaching footsteps and the jingle of room keys brought Belle back to her senses. She snatched the newspaper clipping, stuffed it in her pocket, slammed the folder shut and dived under the bed. She saw a pair of men’s shoes enter the room.

‘Hello?’ called Greg Mendell. ‘Someone in here?’

Belle covered her nose and mouth with her hand to silence the sound of her shallow breathing, but was almost convinced he could hear her frantically thumping heart. Wondering whether she should bail out with the safe word, there was a knock at the door. Greg went to answer it.

‘Hey babe.’

‘Hey you.’ That was Tamara’s voice!

‘Where’s lover boy?’ Greg asked, closing the door after her and taking off her coat.

‘He went back to his room. He caught Emma Swan acting the jealous ex, snooping around our things.’

‘Did she find anything?’

‘Of course not. I’m not stupid. That’s why I left everything in here.’ She patted the black folder.

‘Where does he think you are?’

‘Running in the forest.’

‘Again?’

‘He’s very trusting. Which means we only have an hour.’

‘Then let’s make it count. I’ll give you a workout.’

There was the sound of fevered kissing, erotic moaning and then Belle saw clothes hitting the floor and nearly got hit in the face with a running trainer. Then she heard the sound of bedsprings creaking above her and giggling. Oh gods, why didn’t she hide in the closet? Belle could do no more than stuff her fingers in her ears and screw up her eyes to block out the noise of the outsider and Neal’s fiancée going at it, and could only hope they didn’t intend to go for the full hour.

After what felt like an eternity the mattress ceased moving and Belle cautiously pulled her fingers out.

‘I need a shower,’ said Tamara, accompanied by the sound of kissing.

‘I’ll join you,’ said Greg.

Belle watched two pairs of bare legs slip out of bed and moving away from her into the en suite. She waited until she heard the sound of running water before she crawled out from under the bed, rushed to the door, pulled it open and slipped out, closing it as carefully and quietly as possible. Then she broke into a run.

Tamara and Greg were working together. And they were a couple. Tamara was using Neal to gather information. And if she hadn’t made the connection with the missing Darling children article, her tracking of August must have led her right to him in New York. It made Belle sick and angry to think of Neal sleeping while Tamara and Greg were shagging next door.

In her apartment above the library Belle plugged her mobile phone into her computer and downloaded the photos she had taken. She scrolled through them checking if the evidence she’d gathered was legible. Strange unexplained disappearances (the Darling children, Kurt Flynn…), the “ _7 YEAR OLD BOY FINDS BABY ON SIDE OF ROAD_ ” article about baby Emma claiming to have been found near a diner just a few miles down the road from the hidden town of Storybrooke. Evidence of magic through this world’s history; from the practice of witchcraft in the Dark Ages to the Holy Grail in Arthurian Legend and its twin, the Dark Grail, that was currently housed in the Midtown Library in New York, was said to have the power to destroy magic.

By the end, what Belle had read had left her horrified and her keyboard soaked in tears. For the case files with big red crosses drawn across the pictures that accompanied them showed all the worlds and individual magical beings and creatures – entire civilisations – that had been tracked, killed, destroyed or to use the Home Office’s term _‘Terminated_ ’. One such case file on a Chinese man known as “The Dragon” who had been living in Hong Kong had died just last year. Places Belle had read about and longed to see, Greg and Tamara had exterminated them all.

Tamara and Greg weren’t planning on exposing the town of Storybrooke and its people, they planned on killing them.

Belle reached for her phone and dialled Emma’s number.

‘Hey Belle,’ said Emma gloom voice. ‘Where’d you go? You’re missing a great commiseration party. We have ice cream.’

‘Yeah, well I’ve just had to wash my eyes and cut off my ears,’ said Belle darkly, clicking her mouse to close the window on the genocide of tree nymphs.

‘What’s going on?’

‘We were right. Tamara’s a liar and she’s evil.’

Emma made a noise as if she choked on a spoonful of ice cream. ‘Wait – you found out what she’s doing?’

Belle scoffed disgustedly. ‘More like _who_ she’s doing.’

‘What?’

‘She and Greg Mendell are in it together.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Trust me, I heard them going at it. And I took pictures. They know about magic, not just this town.’

‘Alright, well, send me what you got and we can –’

Behind her Belle heard the distinct sound of the elevator rumbling and clanging. Someone was downstairs in the library.

‘Belle? You still there?’

‘Someone’s here. Gotta go.’

‘Belle –’

But Belle had already ended the call and went to investigate.

She crept amongst the dark shelves towards the entrance to the circulation desk where she could hear voices.

‘The cuff. You gave me this,’ said Regina voice.

‘No, you rather insisted.’

Belle’s stomach gave a jolt. That was Hook! But how? They’d got him arrested and sectioned in New York.

‘You knew I would want it.’

‘True. They rigged it with something that blocks your magic. It's impressive.’

‘So little bitty Owen does grown-up magic of his own now.’

‘It’s not magic,’ said Greg Mendell’s voice. ‘It's not magic. Actually, this is something much better – science. You – you can stop doing that. It's not gonna work.’

Belle could only assume from the scratching noises Regina was attempting desperately to remove the cuff.

‘You might be able to get rid of the leather, but inside are the toughest metals and machinery known to man, and right now they're counteracting every magic bone in your body.’

‘Which one was she?’ said Tamara.

‘Uh, she was the – the Queen. The Evil Queen.’

‘Yes. I was… the Queen,’ said Regina.

‘But now… here… you're nothing,’ said Greg.

‘And what are you?’

‘I’m – I'm just a man – a man on a mission.’

‘And all this just to try to find your father. I already told you, I don't know where –’

‘Yes, you do. But that's not my mission.’

‘Then what is?’

‘I'm not telling you. Bag her.’

Belle peered around the doorframe and saw Tamara putting a black bag over Regina’s head. She saw the black cuff on Regina’s wrist that was preventing her from using her magic. Greg was looking both triumphant and hungrily at Regina. Tamara hit Regina on the head with the butt of her gun, knocking her out and passed her over to Greg. But where was Hook?

Belle cried out as she was grabbed from behind and her arm was pulled behind her back.

‘What a pretty little eavesdropping,’ Hook whispered in her ear. ‘Did you miss me?’

‘How the hell did you get out of jail?’ Belle hissed. ‘You were arrested for attempted murder.’

‘Ah. Well, I pleaded insanity. James Rogers is a schizophrenic.’

‘James Rogers?’

‘According to the clever cover story my new associates cooked up. Apparently if I stay on my meds I’m okay. See? You’re not the only one with powerful friends.’

‘Whatever they promised you, they’re lying. They kill people of magic.’

‘Well, considering they promised to kill Rumplestiltskin once and for all, I'd say that’s a pretty good deal.’

‘They’ll kill you too. It’s not just people who have magic, it’s everyone not born of this world. That includes you, _Captain Hook_. First, they saved your life, then they’ll take it away once your usefulness is done.’

‘How touching. I never knew you cared.’ Hook grinned. ‘Don’t worry, Darling. You should know by now that if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s surviving. Come. Let me introduce you to my friends.’

Hook dragged Belle forward and pushed her roughly into the circulation area.

‘Well hello, Lacey,’ said Tamara, removing the safety from her gun. ‘Did you really think I’d buy that, _Belle_? How stupid do you think I am?’

Belle looked over their shoulders towards the door. ‘Rumplestiltskin!’

They all turned towards the Rumple-less door, except Hook, who aimed a swipe at Belle with his hook as she ran, catching her side. Belle staggered, clutching her bleeding side as she bolted for the stairs. Tamara fired a shot at her, which missed and gave chase. Belle ran all the way up to the roof, stumbled across it and skidded to a halt just before the edge.

She was trapped.

‘End of the line.’

Tamara had caught up with her, a gun in her right hand and a glowing syringe in the other. Whatever serum it contained Belle knew it would have the same permanent effect as the bullet in that gun.

‘Why are you doing this?’ said Belle desperately.

‘Magic is evil,’ said Tamara, looking at Belle with the same contempt Greg held for Regina. ‘Impure. Unholy. Magic destroyed my family.’

‘So you’re going to destroy hundreds of others? Magic is neither good nor evil; it’s how you use it. Most of the people here don’t have magic. They’re defenceless; they’re innocent.’

‘But they are not of this world. You don’t belong here. None of you do. You will all be exterminated. Starting with you. There’s no way out.’

Belle looked over her shoulder at the long drop. No way would she survive that fall. Snow White’s handmaiden Johanna hadn’t.

_After a while she threw herself off the tower…_

_You’re real. You’re alive…_

She closed her eyes in dismay. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but what choice did she have? Oh, Rumple, forgive me, Belle thought; her eyes on the pawnshop whose lights were still on. She forced a confident smile on her face as she turned back to Tamara. ‘There’s always a way out… _Dearie_.’

Arms outstretched, Belle fell backwards off the library. Tamara gasped and ran forwards. Before Belle hit the ground she was engulfed in a cloud of red smoke and disappeared just as Tamara reached the edge, but saw no dead puréed librarian sprawled on the ground. She searched the dark night ahead of her then turned to head back inside. Thanks to that precipitating pirate they had some cleaning up to do.

Belle felt her heart jump into her throat as she fell through the air. Even though she’d used the safe word and knew she was safe, she couldn’t quash down the fear on imminent death until the red smoke magically enveloped her and she landed in Rumple’s waiting arms in the backroom of the pawnshop. She cried out as Rumple’s hand pressed down on the wound in her side.

‘Belle! Oh Gods, Belle!’

‘I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!’ said Belle, panting through the pain and apologising profusely for bringing back horrible memories of when he’d believed Regina’s lie about her committing suicide. ‘I didn’t mean to! I had no choice! Please forgive me!’

But Rumple was more concerned about her side being ripped open then berating her for doing something so stupid and reckless. He was white as a sheet; almost as terrified as the night Hook shot her. ‘You’re hurt!’ he gasped. ‘C’mere, c’mere.’

Rumple set her down on the bed, lifted her torn, bloodied shirt and healed her wound. Belle watched her flesh being sewn back together. Once it had sealed she took Rumple’s cane which was resting against the bed and leaned on it to keep herself sitting up, feeling nauseous from the loss of blood, listening to Rumple’s shallow breathing and the sound of rustling as he unwrapped something he’d pulled out of his suit pocket.

‘Open wide.’

Belle opened her mouth and Rumple popped a humbug sweet in her mouth to help get her blood sugar level up. Belle sucked on it for a few moments before Rumple, satisfied that she was okay, could allow himself to be angry at the fact that someone had hurt her.

‘Who did this to you?’ said Rumple quietly. His face was set like stone. She could practically taste the magic in the air as radiated off like his supressed rage was giving off burning heat.

‘Rumple –’

‘Who did this to you?’

‘It doesn’t matter now –’

‘Belle, you were forced to throw yourself off the roof of your library with your side sliced open! I have a right to know the name of the bastard who tried to gut you like a fish…’

She saw an inkling of the awful truth dawning in his dark eyes. It did nothing to improve his simmering anger.

‘And I’ve answered my own question,’ he growled.

Belle gripped Rumple’s hands to keep him grounded, the cane clattering to the floor. They had bigger things to worry about. He needed to know of the danger they were in. Something worse than Hook. ‘We were right about Tamara. She’s been lying to Neal since the beginning. She knew about Storybrooke. She and Greg are working together.’

‘The outsider from the car crash?’ said Rumple, momentarily distracted from thoughts of filleting the pirate. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Dead sure. They broke Hook out of jail. Tamara knows I know. And they’ve got Regina.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The taser got changed to glowing syringe because of this:
> 
> "Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz admitted their biggest Season Two regret was the tasing of August. As the episode was being written, they thought Tamara needed to use a real world weapon, so they picked a taser. Eddy explains that they "figured the audience assumed it wasn't a taser... but they didn't", so fans began to give them history lessons about wood and conducting electricity. Eddy adds that if he could change it, he would pick a glowing syringe that Tamara would have shoved into the Dragon and August."
> 
> Considering by this time August is entirely made of wood so the syringe would've had a job actually penetrating him, I'll add the glowing serum concocted by the Home Office has magic eroding properties to allow maximum and fatal damage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a little squashed together as I combined 'Second Star to the Right... And straight on 'Til Morning'. And there was a parallel I wanted to include.

_Everyone gets scared. I used to be scared about getting lost. I used to have nightmares about it. Then one day I did get lost. Market Day, hundreds of people, barely a week since my mother had… was gone. I was about four. My worst nightmare come true. The world ended. My heart broke. Then my papa found me. We held each other for ten minutes. We both cried. I was sorry for getting lost. Papa was sorry for losing me. He had been searching all night. He took me home. We had lamb stew. He put me in bed, and he told me a story._

_It was about a father who loved his son very much, but who had been turned into a penguin by a jealous wicked witch and banished to the opposite end of the earth. Which was an awfully long walk back if you couldn’t fly. But not curse or distance could keep a father and his son apart. So the father-penguin dived through the sea so fast that he reached the Frontland docks by lunchtime. Swam through the river and up through the town well and gave the miller’s daughter and the baker’s wife quite a shock. The son heard the commotion and he took the penguin home where he gave him a good scrub, a mackerel and a kiss. And as he kissed him, the penguin changed back into his father. When the father asked his son how he knew it was him, the son replied, ‘The heart always know.’_

_I can still remember my father tucking me up in to bed as I clutched the teddy bear he made me like a security blanket, looking up into his kind, world weary face, which never looked so sad when he looked at me. Because I_ was _his world, he used to say. He sat on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair, smiling lovingly at me. And I still remember what he said after he finished telling me his story. The promise he made._

‘ _It doesn’t matter where you are,’ Papa told me, ‘in the desert, on the moon or on an island, you will never be lost really. Family always finds each other. And I will always come and find you. Whatever happens, however long, however hard, however far, however scared you are, I promise you, Bae, I will find you. Every single time.’ Papa leans down and kisses my forehead, sealing his promise. ‘Every single time.…’_

_And I was never scared again? No. I was scared hundreds of times. But never of being lost. I was lost and Wendy found me. And then when I lost the Darlings, I found Emma. And when I lost Emma through my own cowardice, I found Tamara._

_But the funny thing about life, it’s always full of surprises. You wait all your life for a family and then they all come along at once._

_The love I thought I had lost. The son I never knew I had._

_And the father I thought would never come for me…_

Neal had been woken early that morning by a text from his father asking him to meet him and Belle at the library. After saying goodbye to Tamara before she left for her morning run he went to meet Rumple and Belle to find out what was so urgent.

One look at their faces told him that it was something gravely serious.

‘What’s happened?’ said Neal. ‘Is it Henry? Emma?’

‘No,’ said Belle quickly.

‘What’s going on?’

‘Neal…’ said Rumple heavily. ‘There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to come straight out with it.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Your fiancée is not who she says she is. Belle and I believe she’s working with Greg Mendell – another outsider – to destroy magic. They plan to kill everyone born of the Enchanted Forest.’

Neal took a moment to absorb what he’d just heard. Then shook his head, feeling sickened. ‘I don’t believe this.’

‘I know it’s hard –’

‘No, I _don’t_ believe this!’ said Neal angrily. ‘Bad enough you won’t even meet Tamara; you won’t even do your own dirty work, you get Belle to do your snooping for you!’

‘Baelfire!’

‘It’s _Neal_! And now you give me some crap about Tamara being some double agent to break up our engagement!’

‘They’ve got Regina! She attacked Belle! They got Hook out of jail – he slashed her side before she was forced to jump off the bloody roof of this very building!’

Neal threw his hands up in exasperation. ‘God, you haven’t changed one bit! For a moment I thought you had, I thought you were actually worth my time!’

Pain flickered across Rumple’s face. ‘Son,’ he said quietly, a hint of a plea in his voice, ‘I know I’ve betrayed you in the worst way a parent could do to their child. The last thing I want to do is cause you more pain than you’ve already suffered because of me. But I swear on Henry’s life, I am not lying about her. If you won’t believe me, believe Belle.’

Neal regarded his father before he turned to Belle. ‘If you were hurt, why aren’t you in the hospital? And why doesn’t this place look like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.’

‘Rumple, healed me,’ said Belle. ‘And Greg and Tamara must have cleaned up after themselves.’

‘Convenient.’

Belle sighed and pulled back her jacket to show Neal her torn bloody shirt that she had been wearing yesterday. ‘For the record I take no pleasure in showing you my scars to get you to listen. But if you need more proof? Rumple…’

Rumple removed a fistful of something from his inner pocket and blew gold dust around the room. They watched the events of last night play back; Regina Mills exiting the lift and being confronted by Hook, Greg and Tamara. Regina having a bag thrown over her head. Belle being discovered. Hook taking a swipe at her as she made her escape. Tamara firing her gun; the bullet going through Neal’s forehead, before giving chase. The scene faded. Neal stared at the place where the memory of his fiancée had stood. Her expression had been cold and calculated; no trace of remorse as she tried to kill his father’s girlfriend.

‘Neal –’ Belle began.

Neal ignored her. He walked over to the far wall, following the path of the bullet and touched the spot where it would have made contact. When he removed his fingers there was fresh paint there, clear evidence of a cover-up.

Tamara had lied to him. Worse, he had helped her right her hit list.

Neal stormed from the library, banging the doors open. Rumple hesitated then followed. Neal leaned against a street light. Belle squeezed Rumple’s arm encouragingly and said she’d meet him at the shop. Rumple approached his son.

‘Belle found this.’

Rumple showed him the Darling article, yellow with age. Neal took it. A sad smile passed across his face. Wendy, John, Michael, even Nana. He never forgot them; not the two hundred years he spent in Neverland nor the thirty five years in this world. And always wondered what became of them since the Shadow took him away from them.

Rumple pointed at Wendy Darling, guessing correctly the focus of Neal’s observation of the article. ‘She looks nice.’

‘Yeah, she was,’ Neal agreed.

‘What was she like? Wendy?’

‘Bit like Belle really. She treated a poor thief far better than I deserved. I had been living on the streets of London for six months. I snuck into her house to steal food. Wendy caught me and then a couple of weeks later Mrs Darling took me in. Made me part of the family.’

‘Did they know where you were really from?’

‘No. Not at first. I told Wendy my mother and father were both dead.’

Rumple felt winded at the confession. ‘You told her I was dead.’

‘It was easier than telling the truth… my own father abandoned me.’

‘Yeah,’ said Rumple sadly. ‘You’re right. The Dark One did kill your father.’ He cleared his throat. ‘Were you… happy with them?’

‘Very.’

‘I’m glad.’

‘You are?’

Rumple nodded. ‘You weren’t alone. You were safe and loved. Everything you deserved from me. What happened to them? The Darlings?’

‘Magic threatened to tear them apart. I left to save them. But it destroyed them anyway. And now I’ve led the destroyers of magic right here to kill what’s left of my family.’

‘I’m sorry, son.’

‘Are you? This is what you wanted.’

‘Not this. I’ve been where you are, and I know the pain. I wanted you to be honest about how you truly feel. I would never wish this on you, son. I know you loved her.’

‘Yeah. That’s what made it easy. How could she do this to me?’

‘Belle said magic destroyed her family. Same as yours. Pain, loss… they can set a person on a dark path. They think their reaching for the cure, but it’s just more poison. They think it’ll ease their pain, but they just end up with nothing except a hole in their heart.’

‘She used me. She hurt August, Belle, now Regina. Now she’s going to kill innocent people.’

Rumple put a hand on Neal’s shoulder. ‘I know it’s hard and you’re angry, but you’ve got to keep up the pretence a little longer.’

‘Why?’

‘Tamara can’t know that you know. We still need to find Regina.’

‘The Evil Queen, who told you Belle had died, who locked her up in an asylum? Who cursed an entire realm and stole their happy endings? You’d risk your life for her?’

‘She’s Henry’s mother. And almost my daughter. And whilst she would always have become the Evil Queen, I certainly helped. And we can’t let Greg and Tamara condemn an entire town over the sins of one.’

‘Gold!’ Snow White and Charming came running over. ‘We need your help. Regina's missing and we think she may be in danger.’

‘Step into my office. Neal, you’d best find Emma and help her search. I’d imagine she has a search warrant now to search your room.’

In the backroom, while he looked through his many drawers and cabinets for what he needed, Rumple said to Charming and Snow, ‘I'm sure I can whip up something to find Regina, but tell me, why do the Charmings want to help the Evil Queen?’

‘Because I owe her, after what I did to Cora,’ said Snow.

‘Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience.’ Rumple turned round revealing a small bottle containing a clear liquid.

‘What is that?’

‘This is one of Regina’s tears.’

‘Why do you have one of Regina's tears?’

‘I tickled her,’ Rumple quipped. ‘Because I do. This spell, however, requires _two_ tears.’

‘You want one from me?’

‘Well, just think of a dark moment, Dearie, something bleak and hopeless. I know you have a few.’

She certainly did, Belle thought. The death of her mother, her father, Johanna, when she thought she had lost Charming forever, trapped seemingly forever under the sleeping curse forever, when she had to send her baby daughter Emma through the magic wardrobe and missed twenty eight years of being a mother. Even as Mary Margaret when she was being framed for murder and David really believed she had cut out Katherine’s heart.

Whichever memory she chose, Snow shed a tear into the bottle and Rumple mixed the two together. This would be the closest Snow and Regina had been since the day Regina saved her life.

‘Perfect. Now, when you drop this into your eye, your will be connected to Regina wherever she is. Whatever she sees, you'll see, whatever she feels, you'll feel.’

‘How long does the spell last?’ asked Charming.

‘Long enough to lead you to her.’ Rumple handed over the bottle. ‘Good luck.’

‘Wait, that’s it?’ said Snow in surprise. This wasn’t usually how their dealing with the Dark One went. ‘No, we owe you a favour or you want something from us in exchange?’

‘There’s no time and when there’s no Storybrooke there’s no point. You can’t put a price on family.’

‘No price and you’re calling us family? Things must be bad,’ said Charming.

‘Indeed they are,’ said Rumple coldly. ‘Though that still hasn’t stopped you from exploiting that connection by demanding favours of me. Whether we like it or not, through Henry we are family. So you can either stand there debating about whether or not I’ve gone insane or you can set about easing your wife’s guilty conscience and save Regina. Otherwise I will demand a price for jeopardising the entire operation by wasting time she doesn’t have. And then _you’ll_ have to explain to Henry why his mother is dead.’

Charming nodded. ‘Thank you.’

They left. But before they did Belle caught up at the shop door. Rumple had told her how Snow had been willing to let him die, and she was there when Charming had used the knowledge of Rumple being Henry’s grandfather to protect Snow after Rumple had voluntarily warned them of Regina’s retribution and when it was all over hadn’t even thanked him.

‘You know, you all think power’s the most important thing to Rumplestiltskin. But he moved heaven and earth to find his son. If there’s one thing Rumple values above everything, including himself, it’s family. The people he loves. But that works both ways. Do you have any idea how far he’ll go for you, how grateful he’d be if you showed him even a shred of common decency? And not because I told you to and not just to get him on side.’

Snow and Charming glanced at each other, slightly ashamed of themselves, realising that at end of the day they were no better than the Dark One.

‘Go find Regina.’

Belle returned to the backroom. Rumple was limping back and forth, full of the same restless energy as her.

‘So what do we do now? Just sit, wait and hope Emma or Snow finds Regina?’ said Belle. ‘Can’t we use a tracking spell or something?’

‘Charming used my last bottle to find Jefferson,’ Rumple told her. ‘A few drops would’ve been sufficient but he saw fit to dump it all on the titfer.’

‘What about your globe?’

‘It wouldn’t provide us with a precise location. Besides Regina married into this family and adopted Henry. And her last living relative is dead. Unless…’

Rumple conjured a black crystal bottle in his hand. He opened it, dipped his finger in it and transferred the suspiciously red liquid to his tongue. He grimaced at the metallic taste but nodded in satisfaction that it contained what they needed.

‘Thank you, Cora.’

‘What is that?’ Belle asked.

‘From Cora’s belongings. It’s a bottle of her blood.’

‘I’m not even going to ask why Cora would keep a bottle of her own blood.’ Belle wrinkled her nose as she laid a map of Storybrooke on the workbench.

‘Best not. It’s our best chance. If the Charmings can’t work it out via her tear or Emma Swan’s tracking skills, Cora’s bloodline is the best chance we have of pinpointing Regina’s position.’

Belle smiled. ‘You know I remember a time you wanted to kill her for locking me up. I’m impressed at the lengths you’re going to find her.’

‘I may not be her father but I always felt responsible for her. I held her in my arms. As a baby,’ he added quickly. ‘I needed to be sure.’

‘That Regina was really Prince Henry’s and not yours,’ said Belle gently.

Rumple nodded solemnly. ‘I almost took her anyway.’

‘Why didn’t you?’

‘She needed to stay where she was. With a heartless mother and spineless but loving father. Despite my reputation and my mother, I don’t steal babies. Cora gave me back my son; the least I can do is get her daughter back.’

‘Then let’s get her back.’

Rumple dropped a drop of Cora’s blood on map of Storybrooke. The drop moved across the paper before stopping at the spot where Regina was being held captive.

‘Found her.’ Rumple glanced up at Belle. ‘No point in asking you to stay here where it’s safe?’

‘Not a chance,’ said Belle resolutely. ‘They have magic blockers. Who’ll have your back if I’m not there?’

Rumple smiled, his battered heart warming at her solidarity and loyalty.

‘Besides, the bitch tried to kill me and she lied to Neal. No one hurts my boys.’

Following the clue of sand on Tamara’s running trainers, Emma and Neal searched the beach shoreline for a sign of either her or Regina.

 **‘** So, ah, where do you think she’s hiding Regina, in a sandcastle?’ said Neal dryly.

‘They have to be somewhere,’ said Emma, trudging ahead.

‘Emma, I owe you an apology.’

‘Don’t worry about it. Even I wasn’t sure for a second. It’s Regina’s who gonna pay the price if we don’t find her in time.’

‘I don’t just mean not believing you about Tamara. For thinking that you… That this was… personal.’

Emma stopped and looked back. ‘Do you really think this was all about me trying to break up you and Tamara? W–what do want to hear, Neal? That it killed me that you never came looking for me even once I was locked up?’

‘Emma –’ Neal began, wishing he hadn’t brought this up.

‘That it didn't hurt that you found Tallahassee with someone else?’

Just then, Tamara jogged up. ‘Neal?! Hey. What are you doing down here?’

Emma flashed him the briefest of looks, urging him to keep his cool.

‘We were, we're just – I thought you go running in the woods?’ said Neal.

‘Yeah, I start in the woods but then I run along the beach,’ said Tamara casually, the lie rolling easily off her tongue. ‘Is everything alright?’

‘Regina's missing,’ said Emma.

Tamara’s concern was almost convincing. ‘Oh my god. That's terrible.’

‘I thought maybe she was down here but I was wrong.’

‘Well, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. Let me know if I can help at all. See you later.’

Tamara gave Neal a kiss and continued running.

‘You okay?’ said Emma.

Neal said nothing, glaring after Tamara.

‘We should go.’

‘I wanted to go to jail for you,’ said Neal suddenly.

‘Neal.’

‘It kills me I let August talk me in letting you go.’

‘I don't want to hear it.’

‘Yeah, but I have to say it. I wanted to look for you. I just – I–I was too afraid.’

‘Of what?’

‘That you would never forgive me. ‘Cause I never forgave myself. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I don't regret having left you. I'm sorry, Emma, for everything.’

Emma smiled sadly. ‘Me too.’

They continued walking, following the direction Tamara had just come from until they reached the docks. Emma received a call from her father. She answered it as she and Neal walked. It seemed the tear they had obtained from Rumplestiltskin had worked, partially.

‘So she didn't see anything?’ said Emma.

‘Uh, not much,’ said Charming distractedly, still holding Snow. ‘She could sense Regina was in pain. It was cold. She was strapped down. She said she could smell sardines.’

Suddenly, Emma’s eye fell on a building by the docks – _Storybrooke Cannery, Co_.

‘Get down to the docks right now.’ To Neal she said, ‘Tamara was not down here for a run. She was in there, with Regina.

Emma drew her gun as they entered the cannery. She and Neal snuck through the building, steam hissing from the two large boilers.

‘Sure you wanna be here?’ said Emma keeping a look out for Tamara.

‘I'm not gonna leave you alone in this place,’ said Neal.

‘If something does go down with Tamara I need to know you have my back.’

‘Emma, if Tamara is hiding Regina here in her evil lair by the docks, yeah, I got your back.’

They both hear a clatter ahead and cautiously run up to investigate. As Emma rounded a corner with her gun drawn she ran into Belle, who was also holding a gun, and Rumple holding a flaming fireball at the ready. Both Emma and Belle lower their weapons with relief, Rumple extinguishing his fireball.

‘What the hell, guys?’ said Emma.

‘Here.’ Rumple handed Emma a walkie-talkie. ‘So that doesn't happen again with your parents. They’re not far behind. And a brutal double murder by the Sheriff would be most unfortunate.’

‘Belle, you and Gold take the basement; we'll search the main floor. Regina's gotta be here somewhere.’

Belle nodded. Rumple and Neal eyed each other, faintly embarrassed, remembering their last conversation.

‘Be careful,’ said Rumple.

Neal nodded. ‘Same. Belle, look after him.’

Belle nodded again.

‘Emma, look after him,’ said Rumple.

Emma nodded. As Rumple was about to leave –

‘Hey.’

Rumple stopped and looked back in surprise at his son. Emma and Belle hovered, looking between father and son, wondering whether to stay or hold them back.

‘Just so we’re clear about back there…’ said Neal, ‘the Dark One tried to kill my father… but he failed. The Blue Fairy told me I was the part of you keeping you human. That the little light inside of you that still glowed was your love for me. Then when the Dark One tried to put that light out,’ Neal flicked his twinkling eyes at Belle, ‘Belle blew it into a flame… but the point is: my father isn’t dead.’

Rumple smiled.

‘Be safe.’

They separated. Rumple and Belle took the stairs to the basement while Emma and Neal continued walking cautiously along the boiler, unaware they were being watched via a security camera.

Regina moaned in pain as Greg slammed a button on the machine and seized as the high electrical current shot through her.

‘You feel that? Huh?’ Greg growled at the woman who ruined his life and so many others. ‘That's the end of you!’

He slammed the button again and Regina groaned and convulsed on the table.

‘That's scary ain't it!’

Finally Greg turned off the machine and Regina collapsed on the table.

‘Now,’ he turned to her, ‘you're never gonna hurt anyone. Ever again.’

Greg turned the machine up to its highest most lethal level and slammed the button. Regina screamed. Gunfire rang out and Greg yelled in pain as the bullet caught him in the shoulder. Then he flinched and ducked as a fireball exploded over his head. Rumple and Belle burst into the room.

‘Step away from her!’ said Belle, pointing the gun at Greg.

Rumple tapped his cane on the ground and leaned on it, perfectly calm. ‘If you don’t do what she says, you're really in trouble. Not from me – from her.’

Greg made a bolt for the side exit. Belle pocketed the gun and pulled off the electrode pads, causing Regina to go limp. Rumple waved his hand over Regina’s lower body, restoring her modesty (she was still a queen). Another wave and the magic cuff disappeared. Rumple then ran his thumb over the red marks on Regina’s temples where the pads had been, healing them.

Regina stirred at the tender touch and opened her eyes.

‘Am I dead?’ said Regina in a raspy voice.

‘Don’t worry, Dearie,’ Rumple assured Regina, who must be thinking she was looking up into the face of the Devil. ‘Hell isn’t ready for us yet.’

‘You know who we are?’ asked Belle anxiously.

Regina’s gaze shifted to Belle. ‘Beauty and the Beast?’

‘How many fingers am I holding up?’ Rumple held up his hand and wiggled his fingers.

‘Friday?’

Rumple chuckled and Regina managed a weak laugh. She looked to Belle, the woman she had locked up for nearly thirty years as a bargaining chip and tortured on a slow day during the curse with a similar machine, undergoing unnecessary shock treatment. ‘Of all the people to come to my rescue…’

‘I know how it feels to be tortured,’ said Belle. ‘So this makes us even.’

She looked at Rumple, who nodded in understanding. ‘In spite of our history, we are family. It’s time we started acting like it.’

Regina smiled weakly and passed out. Then Snow and Charming came hurrying into the room through the side door Greg had vanished through.

‘My gods!’ David gasped at the state of Regina.

Snow started untying her step-mother. ‘She'll die if we don't get her help!’

David stowed his gun and lifted Regina into his arms. ‘We gotta get her out of here.’

On the main floor of the cannery Emma heard her father over the walkie-talkie, ‘ _Emma? You gotta block the exits._ ’

‘Already on it. You guys all right?’

‘ _Oh, we're fine. We found Regina. Mendell – He's coming your way._ ’

‘What about Tamara?’

She got her answer. Tamara had walked up behind Emma and hit her over the head with a pipe. Emma cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Neal turned towards Emma’s shout to see Tamara snatch up Emma’s gun.

‘Right here.’ Tamara cocked the gun and pointed it at Neal. ‘Just a few loose ends to tie up.’

‘Why are you doing this, Tamara?’ Neal asked as if she had lost her mind.

‘I have to keep magic out of this world, Neal. It doesn't belong here. You more than anyone should understand that. It’s a poison.’

Neal’s face darkened. ‘You’ve been lying to me. How long have you been lying to me?’

Tamara shook her head dismissively. ‘This is more important than any –’

‘How long?!’ Neal shouted.

‘Since the beginning,’ said Tamara calmly. ‘Since I spilled coffee on you.’

Neal shook his head. ‘It wasn’t an accident. You planned it all, none of it was real.’

‘Neal, you're a good man. I know that. So please try to understand, I had a job to do, an important one, one I think you can agree with.’

‘You never loved me.’

‘No.’

‘I can't let you hurt these people, Tamara.’

‘These people tore my family apart! Nearly wiped us out!’

‘Not _these_ people!’ Neal roared. ‘None of the people in Storybrooke had anything to do with that! Whatever magic did that –’

‘A shadow,’ Tamara cut across him. ‘An evil force that travelled from another world and stole away my great-granduncles and great-grandaunt. My great-great-grandparents set up the Home Office to find magic and hopefully reunite with their lost children. They died never knowing what really happened to them. I vowed I would… I would find magic… and destroy it. So that no other family should have to suffer because they were unlucky enough to come into contact with magic.

Neal stared at Tamara. He thought of the newspaper cutting of the Darling children and the artist’s drawing of the shadowy figure who stole them away. It wasn’t an unidentifiable shadowy figure, it was _actually_ a shadow! So that must mean… ‘Your last name isn’t Banning, is it?’

‘On my father’s side,’ said Tamara. ‘On my mother’s… I’m Tamara Darling.’

Neal’s eyes widened in shock. ‘No…’

Tamara didn’t seem to realise the significance of the bombshell she had dropped, no that she was looking at one of her missing great-uncles. ‘And I will avenge my family.’

‘And I will protect mine,’ said Neal, staring at the last of the Darling line. ‘Even from themselves.’

He took a step towards her.

‘Neal, please don't make me...’

Tamara shot Neal in the chest, which he clutched and fell to his knees.

In the basement as the Charmings carried out Regina, Rumple suddenly gasped, feeling as if he had been punched in the chest and staggered. Belle looked back, her expression turned anxious as she saw him clutching his chest. Rumple removed his hand and stared at it as if expecting to see blood there. There wasn’t.

But when Neal took his hand away his fingers were stained in blood. Tamara approached him, this time aiming the gun at his head.

‘I'm sorry, Neal,’ said Tamara remorselessly.

‘You should be!’

Emma came running up beside Tamara and kicked the gun out of her hand. The two women fought fiercely, finishing with Emma lifting Tamara clean off her feet and slamming her to the ground. Emma took the time while Tamara was winded to pick up her dropped gun and pointed it at Tamara.

‘It’s over,’ Emma panted, out of breath from the tussle.

‘No,’ said Tamara, pulling a small item out of her pocket, ‘it’s not.’

Tamara threw the magic bean onto the floor by Emma’s feet. A portal started to open where the bean landed. A swirling green whirlpool that began devouring the floor. Emma tried to escape the portal by climbing onto an adjacent pipe on the wall. However, the pipe started to bend under her weight, causing her to drop closer and closer to the gaping portal.

‘Bye,’ said Tamara before she fled.

Emma screamed as she lowered closer and closer into the portal.

‘Emma!’

Neal struggled to stand and stumbled to the edge of the portal vortex. Emma slipped off the pipe and Neal caught her in his arms, pulling her to safety.

‘I got you!’

Emma looked at Neal wound. It was bleeding badly. ‘We gotta get you to a hospital!’

The floor suddenly collapsed beneath Emma and Neal. Emma grabbed Neal by the hand as she hung onto the edge of the hole.

‘Neal!’

‘Emma!’

Neal could see Emma was clearly struggling to hold on to him. He had almost forgotten how powerful these bean portals were. But he couldn’t drag Emma with him.

‘You can't hold both of us!’

‘I’m not letting go of you!’ Emma shouted, trying unsuccessfully to crawl up to safety.

‘You have to!’ Neal called over the roaring wind.

‘Neal, you’re shot! If you fall through that portal you'll die, no matter what world you land in!’

‘I know! But Emma, Henry needs you! You can't lose both of us! Don't make him grow up like we did!’

‘Please don't let go! I need you!’ Emma begged him on the verge of tears. ‘I love you!’

Neal smiled, tears in his own eyes. ‘I love you too.’

Emma gave Neal a watery smile. Then the floor gave way, now hanging on by just one plank of wood. The violent jolt caused Emma and Neal to lose their grip.

‘No!’ Emma screamed as Neal started to fall away.

Suddenly a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed Neal’s hand, the other hand with a blue moonstone ring driving a Kris dagger into the piece of floor as an anchor. Neal stared in awe at Rumplestiltskin, his other hand up to grip his father’s arm, almost as if he was checking to see if he was real.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Rumple asked through clenched teeth, gritted with the effort of holding on to his grown-up son and keeping them from being pulled into the suction of the green portal, the wind whipping his hair.

Above them Belle had pulled Emma up to safety.

‘Papa, this whole thing’s going to give way!’ said Neal as the hole was slowly widening. ‘You’ll be sucked in too!’

‘Just hold a little long!’ Emma shouted. ‘It’s gotta close any second now! How long do these portals stay open?!’

‘Until it’s used!’ Belle answered.

‘Well, we’ll pull them up and it can eat the floor!’

Belle and Emma grabbed Rumple’s wrist in case the floor gave way, though pulling both men out of the pull of the portal, even with both of them was impossible. Rumple was starting to sweat with the effort, he could almost feel his shoulder about to dislocate, but he was damn if he was going let history repeat itself. He did not come this far to lose his son to another portal.

‘Papa, listen! There’s no other way! You have to let me go!’

‘No, Bae!’ Rumple shouted. ‘I’m not letting go this time!

‘You have to!’ Neal begged him.

Rumple shook his head, his voice breaking, ‘I can’t! I can’t!’

‘Papa, please!’

‘I can’t lose you again! I can’t… I spent three hundred years looking for you…’

Neal smiled. ‘And you found me. You kept your promise, Papa; if I got lost you’d find me again.’

Rumple smiled, tears welling in his eyes.

‘Which is why, if I survive, tell Henry I won’t rest until I find him again.’

Rumple’s smile faded. Neal let go of his father’s hand and fell into the portal below.

‘No!’ Emma screamed as Neal disappeared amidst the green light.

They watched on in horror as the portal dissipated leaving nothing behind but a deep dirt hole beneath the floor. Refusing to believe Neal was gone, Emma jumped into the pit, collapsing on landing and began scrabbling and digging desperately. Rumple hung there, staring in horror, his empty hand still outstretched, listening to the Saviour calling his son’s name, even though they both knew he had gone where he couldn’t hear them. Belle clapped her hand to her mouth, tears falling down her face, still holding on to Rumple.

Eventually Emma stopped her fruitless digging, took one last look and collapsed to the floor in tears.

In Snow and Emma’s apartment, the Blue Fairy held her wand over Regina, who was asleep, as Snow and Charming looked on.

‘She’s gonna be okay,’ said Blue. ‘Given time and rest. Her magic will return.’

‘Thank you,’ said Snow gratefully.

The apartment door opened and Emma and Rumple entered the room looking dazed and forlorn, a pale Belle supporting Rumple, who looked close to collapsing and guided him over to the sofa as she had once guided him through the security gate at the airport.

‘What happened?’ said Charming coming over to see what was wrong. He stopped, seeing his daughter’s face. ‘What is it?’

‘Where’s Neal?’ Snow asked.

‘He’s gone,’ said Emma, stunned and numb. ‘She killed him.’

Snow and Charming’s faces fell. Belle helped Rumple to sit down. He hadn’t uttered a single word, even his scream as his son let go of his hand had failed to leave him.

‘Rumple…’ Belle couldn’t think of anything to say.

‘Bae wasn’t supposed to die,’ said Rumple in a hollow voice.

Saying it out loud suddenly made it real, like the needle of reality being injected into his numb body, bringing feeling back to him. The mask broke as Rumple started to cry. Belle gathered him up in her arms.

‘I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,’ Belle whispered tearfully.

‘I’ve failed,’ Rumple sobbed, clinging to Belle as if he feared she would disappear too, while she stroked his hair. ‘I’ve failed.’

*

They weren’t the only grieving family. Deep in the forest at their old campsite Greg Mendell had just dug up the skeleton of his dead father, Kurt. The Evil Queen hadn’t been lying.

*

Charming sat on the stairs comforting Emma. The Blue Fairy had left, not wanting to intrude on their mourning. ‘Emma, I’m so sorry,’ he said, rubbing her shoulder.

Emma sat there still in shock. ‘How... am I gonna tell Henry?’

Charming kissed the top of her head.

Meanwhile, Snow was tending to Regina, placing a damp cloth on her forehead. Charming came over just as Regina came round.

‘You…’ said Regina staring in disbelief at the woman she had vowed to destroy for so long, ‘you saved me.’

‘You really think we'd let you die?’ said Charming.

Regina started to cry silently.

‘Despite our differences, as Gold said, we’re family.’

Regina stopped crying as she remembered. ‘Where are they? Where are Greg and Tamara?’ she added at Charming’s confused look.

‘They got away.’

Regina sank back on the cushions. ‘So they still have it.’

‘Still have what?’ said Snow worriedly.

Regina told them.

‘A trigger?’ said Charming.

‘That will destroy Storybrooke,’ said Regina.

‘No,’ said Snow in horror.

‘I had a fail-safe built into the curse.’

‘Why exactly were you carrying it around?’

‘She was going to destroy us, Mary Margaret,’ said Charming darkly.

‘I was going to use the beans to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest,’ Regina admitted.

‘And in the process, kill all of us!’ said Snow outraged.

‘You wanna discuss justification?’ Regina countered. ‘You were going to abandon me. Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue, which is that I no longer control the trigger?’

*

In the forest outside of Storybrooke, Tamara walked to the rendezvous point, holding the dark brown diamond. She met Greg who is burying the remains of his father. Another innocent casualty at the hands of magic.

‘I’m sorry about your father,’ she sighed.

‘Me too,’ said Greg thickly.

Tamara handed him the stone. Greg looked at it worriedly.

‘Do the folks back at the Home Office know anything about it?’

‘Yeah. They did.’ Tamara grinned. ‘And you’re never gonna believe what it does.’

Greg looked shocked when Tamara told him what he was holding in his hand. ‘What are we supposed to do with it?’

‘We move to the next phase.’

‘Already?’

‘Yeah! There's only one way to get what we all want.’ Tamara took the trigger back. ‘We have to blow Storybrooke off the map.

*

Henry entered the apartment having been dropped off by Granny. He stared around at the serious faces. But there was a face missing.

‘Henry…’ Emma stepped forward.

‘Where’s Neal?’ Henry asked.

Emma didn’t answer.

‘Mom, where is my dad?’ sad Henry more insistently.

‘He’s gone, Henry…’

Poor Henry looked at his mother with the same shock and denial he’d felt when he had discovered who Neal Cassidy really was. And now she was telling him his father was… ‘W-what d’you mean, “he’s gone”?’

‘Tamara shot him,’ said Charming. ‘They used a bean to open a portal. Neal was hurt so badly that he fell through. He’s gone.’

Henry hugged Emma, overcome with grief. Through a gap in his mother’s arms Henry looked to Rumplestiltskin, who looked as devastated as he felt. ‘Grandpa, I’m sorry.’

Rumple raised his head to his grandson. ‘I’m sorry too, Henry. He said…’ He hesitated. Emma and Belle looked at him apprehensively. Eventually, Rumple decided not to give either of them false hope. ‘He said your name.’

Henry nodded thankfully then buried his face in his mother’s chest. Rumple resumed staring unseeingly at the floor. Charming came over at that moment.

‘Gold. Listen,’ he said gently. ‘Greg and Tamara – they took something from Regina – a magical trigger. A fail-safe in the curse that could destroy Storybrooke.’

‘If they activate it, it's a self-destruct. Everyone not born in this world will die,’ said Snow in exactly the same tone.

‘I know this is hard, but we need your help.’

Rumple shook his head. ‘No.’

‘They killed your son in cold blood, and you don't wanna stop them?’ said Charming incredulously.

‘They didn't kill my son.’ Rumple raised his tearstained face to Charming. ‘I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he's dead. Magic always has a price, and this – this is it. But I’m prepared to pay it.’

‘But... We'll die. You'll die!’ Snow insisted.

‘Well, I’ve made my peace with that,’ Rumple resignedly.

Snow and Charming looked shocked. They opened their mouths to speak, but at Belle’s glare they thought better of it. There came a low moan over by the window. Regina had come round and stood up rubbing her neck.

‘Henry!’ she cried when she saw him.

‘Mom!’ Henry ran over to her and they embraced.

Then, out of the blue, an earthquake erupted and shook the entire the apartment.

‘Regina, was that…’ Emma began.

‘Yes,’ Regina nodded. ‘The diamond was activated.’

‘So we're all gonna die,’ said Henry fearfully.

‘You were born here, so you'll live.’

‘But…’ Henry looked around at his family. ‘I'll be alone.’

‘I'm so sorry, Henry,’ said Regina and she truly meant it.

‘It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it,’ said Emma stubbornly. ‘You did this, now make it stop,’ she beseeched Regina.

‘I can't, there's no way.’

‘WELL, FIGURE IT OUT! It's your fault!’

‘STOP!’ Henry bellowed. ‘I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together.

‘From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point.’

Hook had entered unseen by everyone else while Henry had been talking. And Charming wasted no time in punching the pirate right in the face.  
  
 **‘** That was for the last time we met.’

‘Bloody hell,’ Hook muttered, rubbing his bruised jaw.

Charming drew his gun. ‘Tell us why you're here before I use something _other_ than my fist.

‘I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway.’

‘No thanks to you,’ said Emma. ‘Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge.

‘Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it.’

‘We don't have time for this. We have a real problem.’

‘Which is why I'm here, ‘cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there’s one thing I want more than my revenge, it’s my life. So should we start this thing now, and _then_ resume bickering?

‘There is no stopping it,’ said Regina. ‘And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable.

‘It’ll give us the time we need,’ said Charming.

‘The time for what?’ asked Snow.

‘Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone.’

‘How?’ said Emma. ‘We don't even know where Greg and Tamara _are_.’

‘Well, I do. I can help,’ Hook stepped in proudly.

‘Help yourself,’ said Emma coldly. ‘You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?’

‘No, we won't have to,’ Charming assured her. ‘I'll go with him, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face.’

‘Quite hostile, aren't we?’

‘Just being clear.’

‘I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time,’ said Emma. She turned to her mother. ‘Mary Margaret, take Henry, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans.’

Snow and Henry were about to leave when Regina stopped them. She knelt in front of her son.

‘Henry, before you go, I’m sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you.’

‘I love you, too,’ said Henry.

They hugged, and then they went their separate ways.

‘The things we do for our children...’ said Hook.

Charming beckoned to Belle to follow. ‘Belle, come on.’

But Belle didn’t move. ‘No.’

‘What?’

Even Rumple raised his head in surprise. It wasn’t like Belle to sit on the side lines when the whole town was in danger.

‘I’m staying.’

‘Belle, the town needs you.’

Belle took Rumple’s hand in both of her own. ‘Rumple needs me.’

They didn’t have time to argue. Charming nodded. ‘We’ll come back for you two. As soon as we get the beans. We won’t leave without you guys, okay?’

‘Am I missing something?’ asked Hook, staring at his dejected nemesis who should be ripping his heart out for his latest attempt on his beauty’s life. ‘The Crocodile’s not his normal snappy self. And I would’ve expected a bit more from peck from the little bird after our last encounter.’

Emma glared at Hook. ‘Tamara killed his son. And Henry’s father.’

Hook stared. ‘Baelfire…’ he whispered.

Emma nodded. ‘Yeah.’

Storybrooke was slowly being consumed by nature. People screamed and ran as trees burst out of the road and the buildings were being covered in vines, one bursting out of the pawnshop sign.

Rumple listened to the distant sounds of chaos going on outside as he poured a drink for himself and Belle.

‘To the end of the world,’ he said gloomily. He saw the scared look on Belle. ‘Come on, it'll help numb it.’

Belle took the glass he offered her and raised it in a toast. ‘To your son.’

Rumple nodded, raising his own glass. ‘To Baelfire.’

They clink their glasses and drank.

‘Maybe he’s not dead,’ said Rumple in a low voice, rolling his whiskey glass in his hands, not meeting Belle’s eyes. ‘Maybe he made it.’

Belle understood too well the longing for it to be true, even though he sounded as if he didn’t really believe it, because she was wishing that too. After all Rumple had gone through to be reunited with his son, only to lose him. The idea that Neal had survived, that wherever he’d ended up he had been found and saved, would have been an inexpressibly comforting thought.

‘If he did, he’ll find us,’ said Belle. ‘Just like you did. He’ll be making his way back to us. With Henry still out there, nothing will stop him.’

Rumple smiled feebly; grateful that she was humouring him rather than tell him it was wishful thinking. The vines covered up the window, throwing the room into darkness. If the other did get the magic beans they couldn’t reach them now. Belle could feel the oxygen, the magic being sucked out of the air.

‘So, your big adventure in the great wide somewhere,’ said Rumple heavily. ‘Was it everything you hoped?’

‘Well… being exterminated by members of an Anti-Magic movement? Never saw this coming.’ Belle laughed weakly. ‘But at least it was exciting. Not crossing the road or an incident with the toaster.’

Rumple laughed.

‘I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.’

‘Maybe you should’ve gone with them. They might actually stand a chance.’

Belle shook her head. ‘Too many cooks and a Hook. It’s you who needs me. And if we’re about to die, there’s no one else I’d rather spend it with.’

The whole apartment trembled; several ornaments fell and smashed onto the floor, the windows cracked as the vines seemed to squeeze the building like a python’s coils.

They looked at each other.

‘I love you,’ said Rumple.

‘I love you,’ Belle repeated.

They hugged each other tight, closed their eyes and waited for the end to come.

The earth stopped moving and warm, bright sunlight hit their faces. Rumple and Belle turned towards the window and saw the creepers retreated, letting the light in. They stepped outside and watched as the trees and leaves cease to exist.

‘They did it,’ said Rumple.

‘They stopped the trigger,’ said Belle happily.

There was a commotion up the street. Looking up they saw Greg and Tamara dragging a tied up Henry along with them, heading for the docks.

‘No, no, no, no, no,’ Rumple muttered frantically as he and Belle hurried to catch up.

Not Henry… not his grandson too…

‘Relax, kid,’ said Tamara as they passed the cannery. ‘We're not gonna hurt you.

‘Just everyone I love.’ Henry struggling against his bonds. ‘You tried to blow up Storybrooke!’

‘True, but that was never the point,’ said Greg, searching the streets to see if anyone was following them.

‘It wasn’t?’ said Henry, taken aback.

‘We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything,’ said Tamara, staring at Henry like he was the Holy Grail. ‘ _You_.’

They dragged Henry to the docks and Greg threw the last magic bean into the harbour, opening up a portal.

‘Henry!’

Emma, Regina, Snow and Charming were running at them. Greg and Tamara leapt into the portal with Henry in tow, Tamara focusing on their destination. She was going to get her family back and had the perfect bargaining chip to guarantee their release. When two people both have something the other wants a deal can always be struck.

‘No! No! No!’ Emma cried as her father held her back, even though she knew that she’d achieve nothing jumping into the closing portal except getting wet, but she didn’t care. ‘We have to follow them! There has to be a way!’

‘Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!’ said Regina, though she shared Emma’s frustration.

‘I don't care!’

‘Without it, there's no way to follow.’

‘There has to be. We can't just let the, take Henry!’

‘They've taken Henry?’ Rumple and Belle had arrived too late.

‘Yeah,’ said Charming. ‘You’re Rumplestiltskin. Magic McGuffins all around.’

‘Gold, help us,’ Emma pleaded.

Rumple shook his head helplessly. ‘There’s no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There’s no way in this world without a portal. What about the magic beans you were going to use to evacuate the town?’

‘We only got one and Hook stole it,’ said Emma bitterly.

‘So that’s it? He’s gone forever?’ said Regina. ‘I refuse to believe that.’

Belle spotted something in the distance. ‘What is that?’

The _Jolly Roger_ was sailing towards them on its way to the docks.

‘Hook,’ said Emma.

They met Hook as he climbed down from his ship.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’

‘Helping,’ said Hook.

‘Well, you’re too late,’ said Regina.

‘Am I?’

‘I thought you didn’t care about anyone but yourself,’ said Emma.

Hook held out the magic bean and handed it to Emma. ‘Maybe I just needed reminding that I could. I failed Baelfire, I won’t fail Milah’s grandson too.’

So he had come back for himself. But if it meant they were all united with a common goal, Emma didn’t care if it meant they could go after Henry.

‘Enough waiting around, let’s go,’ said Regina impatiently.

‘Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town.’

‘We already did,’ said Charming.

‘We need to get Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal,’ Emma explained.

‘Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them,’ said Hook.

‘Well that’s great, Hook, but how do we track them?’ said Regina.

‘Leave that to me,’ Rumple called from the rear. ‘I can get us to where we need to go.’

‘Well, let’s do it,’ said Snow, already boarding the ship.

Emma, Regina, Hook and Charming climbed aboard. But Rumple stopped and turned to face Belle.

‘Belle, I have to go. You have to stay here.  
  
‘No,’ Belle argued. She wasn’t staying behind. ‘Why? I can – I wanna help.’

‘The town is no longer safe,’ Rumple explained.

‘What?’ said Belle and Charming.

‘Well, Greg and Tamara weren’t working alone. Others will follow.’

‘No. We can’t leave people in danger,’ said Charming.

‘We’re not.’ Rumple took out a small sheet of paper tied with a red ribbon and handed it to Belle. ‘After we’ve gone, follow these instructions. It’s a cloaking spell. It’ll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find.’

‘Then how will you find your way back to me?’ Belle asked.

Rumple said nothing. Taking the hint Charming climbed on board the ship. And Belle realised…

‘You’re not coming back, are you?’

‘The prophecy. The boy is my undoing, but he’s also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honour Baelfire. He’s gone, and I didn’t even get the chance to say good-bye.’

Belle sniffed. ‘I can’t just sit here waiting for you to die.’

‘No. You’re going to have your hands full anyway. I’m very sorry, Belle, but while we’re gone… the town will look to you. You’ll be acting mayor of Storybrooke.’

Belle’s eyes widened. ‘Me?’

Rumple smiled at her, looking at her with confidence and pride. ‘I can think of no one better.’

‘So I’ll be Librarian Mayor Queen?’

‘You’ve got my vote. With me, the Saviour, the Queen and the Charming’s gone, you’re the only one I trust not to burn the place down. They’d quite like a town to return to.’

Belle registered his exclusion from the returning rescue party manifest. She eyed her promise ring on Rumple’s finger.

‘Promise me one thing,’ she said quietly, resting her hands on his shoulders. ‘Promise you’ll fight. I understand why you must do this, but don’t resign yourself to it. Nobody decides your fate but you. Promise me you will come back to me.’

Rumple gazed into her pleading eyes. Could he face never seeing them again? Then nodded. ‘…if I can. If I can find a way to save Henry and live, I will come back to you, Belle. I promise.’

Belle smiled tearfully and whispered with confidence, ‘I _will_ see you again.’

They kiss as if it was their last and rested foreheads, trying to savour these last few moments together. Finally, Belle reluctantly let him go. Before she left she said, ‘Baelfire would be… would be very proud of you.’

Rumple nodded. Belle walked away, wiping her eyes. Rumple sighed, watching until his love had vanished from view, and smiled. She would be fine.

Belle watched from the pier with tears in her eyes as the _Jolly Roger_ set sail, taking her Rumple further and further away from her. The portal opened in the water like an enormous whirlpool. The _Jolly Roger_ dived right down into fathoms below. The portal closed with a distant boom, there was a ripple and then the sea calmed.

They were gone.

But Belle couldn’t stand there moping as she heard numerous footsteps and shouts of the townspeople behind her, led by Leroy. She gripped Rumple’s cloaking spell tightly in her hand. She had a town to run.

*

A body swept up on the beach. He was barely stirring, slowly soaking the golden sand with blood. He was a dead man. And would have been if Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip hadn't been passing. They hurried towards the unconscious man and knelt beside him.

'Who is he?' Mulan asked. The man was wearing strange clothing, just like Emma and Mary Margaret.

'I don't know,' said Aurora anxiously.

'Is he alive?' asked Prince Phillip.

Aurora felt for a pulse. 'Barely.'

'We have to get him up,' said Mulan urgently.

'Help me get him up,' said Prince Phillip.

They turned the stranger over and the two women helped Prince Phillip support him.

It was Neal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayor French lines borrowed from: https://corseque.tumblr.com/post/50329576483


End file.
